Barson: Together At Last
by TVfangirl46
Summary: Life of Olivia and Barba and the start of their new life with their new babies.
1. Honeymoon

Honeymoon

Good morning honey Rafael said to his wife Olivia. Olivia smiled back as she stretched out on the bed. The morning sun shining through. This was there last day of there honeymoon and they were going to be heading back home to New York. Last night was amazing they had amazing sex with her husband and the passion they share was amazing as well and she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that this was all true that she had him that they were married and soon to manage a family later on. One they both wanted.

They got out of bed and decided that they were going to take a shower. He wanted to turn it into a steam room with the hopes the steam along with the hot water could melt some of the stress away. Rafael turned the water on and adjusted it so it was as hot as he could physically stand it. He climbed in and felt the water hit his body. Rafael let out a low and very satisfying moan. The hot shower was a very excellent choice. As she entered she looked towards the bathroom door and the steam was already coming out from under the doorframe. "Perfect," she thought. Olivia quickly removed her jeans and t-shirt and dropped them on the floor. She then removed her bra and panties and tossed them next to the rest of her clothes. Picking them up could wait. She carefully opened the door to the bathroom. She wanted to be as stealthy as possible so she could surprise him.

Rafael didn't hear her come in. He was lost in deep thought, thinking about the case. He didn't notice when Olivia pulled back the shower curtain and climbed in behind him. She startled him a little when she wrapped her arms around him and leaned down to kiss the back of his neck.

Rafael closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. "Mmm...hey Liv...I'm glad you decided to join me." He reached down and caressed her forearms.

"Let me help you get rid of some of that tension and stress," she whispered in a low tone into his ear. She moved one of her hands behind him and ran it over the left side of his ass, touching and rubbing it gently.

She leaned down and kissed the base of his neck and biting it lightly. Rafael let out a moan. This was Rafael's sweet spot and Olivia loved to kiss him there.

"Oh God, Liv...that feels nice. Keep doing that and I can feel the stress going away."

"Oh yeah? How about now?" Olivia ran her other hand down his tummy and right to his now semi-hard cock. "Already getting hard for me, I feel" Olivia chuckled as she kissed the base of his neck some more as she ran her hand down the length of his shaft. Olivia would be lying if she said Rafael didn't give her a serious size kink.

She started to stroke him, starting off slow and a bit lazy just to tease him. She wanted him to beg for more. "Feel good?"

"God that feels so good. Keep going. Please," Rafael moaned.

Olivia grinned, "Baby, we're just getting started." She ran her fingers along the underside of his now fully erect cock. She could feel Rafael shutter at her touch. She gripped his cock again and started to stroke him. This time she was a bit more forceful and a bit faster. She wanted to bring him as close to the edge as possible. And it seemed to be working.

"Liv! Oh God! Liv please slow down... I'm gonna come if you keep stroking me like that. I wanna fuu..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Olivia let go of his cock and without saying a word, turned him around. His face was red; he was breathing a bit heavy, and his cock pressed against his tummy. His legs were trembling slightly. He was so turned on and it made Olivia's own arousal grow.

His eyes were fixated on her. Olivia flashed him a sly seductive smile as she stared him down. She ran her hand down across her breasts, softly moaning as she touching her nipples. Down she moved her hand between her legs, her eyes never breaking contact with his. Olivia started to slowly rub her clit. "I need you to watch me, Rafael."

Rafael took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Oh...okay...Liv."

Rafael began running his fingers through her hair, "Mmm...oh God! Your mouth it feels so fucking good on my cock, Liv!" He groaned as he rocked his hips, gently thrusting into her mouth more.

Olivia could tell Rafael was getting lost in the moment. She responded to his thrusts by stroking him as she sucked him. She needed him to come. She wanted him to come for her. She could tell he was close.

Rafael's hand moved from her hair to her shoulder. He was desperately trying to brace himself. His breathing was ragged and he began swearing in Spanish. He was trying to regain control of himself but to no such luck. "I'm gonna come, Liv...I can't...Liv...please...Oh fuck!"

Olivia didn't ease up. She sucked him harder and stroked him faster.

Rafael threw his head back as he shouted out her name. He pushed against her hand and deeper into her mouth. Rafael came with such force as he shot his load down the back of her throat. His orgasm was so intense he nearly collapsed on top of her.

Olivia let go of Rafael and she looked up at him. Their eyes met as Olivia grinned mischievously at him and swallowed.

"Damn! That was so fucking hot! Wow!" Rafael was taken back by how intense and pleasurable it all was. He stood there panting trying to return his breathing to normal.

Olivia, without saying a word, stood up and wiped her mouth. She turned the water off and pushed the shower curtain aside. She stepped out of the tub and walked towards their hotel room. Before she exited the bathroom, she turned towards Rafael and motioned for Rafael to follow her. Today was far from over. Now they needed to pack before they left for home.


	2. Coming Home

Coming Home

They were finally home and after a 2-week honeymoon, they were ready to be home. They miss everyone and for Olivia that meant seeing her father. Her father, in this case, was Don. As in Captain Donald Cragen of Manhattan SVU where her and Rafael works. Well, it wasn't her biological father but a father like a figure since she had no father.

She didn't even know her father. Her mother was raped and she became a product of rape and she was strong and continue to fight through it. That's how she became part of SVU. She wanted to make a difference and she knew she could because of what she's been through.

Rafael was so proud of her and what she had been through and it made him love her even more. They had just gotten home when the phone rang. It was Donald Cragen her father. He wanted to know how the honey moon was and wanted to know later on if she and his son in law Rafael would love to join him and his wife for dinner to talk more and just to hang out he missed her and she missed him. She told him that they would love to come down. She told him that next week would be good. And he said k. They talked some more about work cases and then ended the call with I love u and hung up. Rafael got behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She loved to feel him wrapped around her. Him kissing her. Olivia started to moan at the feeling. Rafael wasn't far behind. They went back to the room and made love all night long.


	3. The Case

The Case

Rafael and Olivia were in court for a case that they had been working and he needed her to testified at s well. While in the middle of the court case Olivia started feeling sick and she felt like if she was going to pass out. She started to wobble in her seat and everyone including Rafael ask and they were concerned. For Rafael, he was the most being that was his wife that he had on the stand. He thought that this was too much for her but fate had other nerves when she finally collapses on the floor in the courtroom.

Rafael yelled for them to call for a bus for Olivia. She was starting to wake up from the ordeal as soon as the medics arrived. They took her to the hospital on the ride there Rafael was in the back with her holding her hand and back the tears. It scared him to see her like that and not know what's going on.

They arrived at the hospital and did all the blood work that needed to be done and a bunch of tests. They found out she was anemic and due to the stress that she had been under that what caused it. They had been trying to get pregnant as well for a while. They thought this might have been the case but it hadn't so they were going to try again soon.


	4. Pregancy

Pregancy

It's been a while since Olivia's ordeal at the courthouse and life is getting back to normal or so she thinks. Her husband just came home from court and from doing a case. He came up and kissed her on the lips. He said hi beautiful how was work and she said that it was well. She asked him the same thing and he replied the same what she said that everything was well.

Rafael asked what dinner was going to be an Olivia replied roast beef and potatoes. He said yum. He came back and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more. Moaning in pleasure to him. She told him that she would turn off dinner before they did anything else so they wouldn't burn dinner since it was almost ready to go.

Rafael picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room and started to undress her. She did the same thing back to him. Their breathing was intense. They made love all night and then got dinner and made out some more finally falling asleep next to each other.

It had been a couple of weeks since their last make out and love session. Olivia woke up and ran into the bathroom to empty her stomach and Rafael looked concern thinking she had the flu. But they realized that she could be pregnant since they were trying too.

Before she got to work she stops at the drug store to pick up a test and she decided that she would do it once she got to work or when she was on break whenever came first. She got to the station and found out that it was very quiet and not much going on so she went into the bathroom and took the test she waited for a while before she looked at the test. Once the time was up she looked at the test and it came back positive. She was so excited and she couldn't wait to tell her hubby. Speaking of hubby as she was getting ready to leave the bathroom she heard her husband voice in the precinct. She smiled and wiped her tears of happiness because she didn't want to tell the rest of the squad yet. She hug him and give him a kissed she told him that she needed to talk to him in her office and he walked back with her and she shut the door. She pulled out the sick and showed him that she was pregnant they both started crying. She was happy and so was he. They have been waiting for this for a while now and it was finally happing. She was pregnant.


	5. Final Month

Final Month

Olivia was now in her final month of her pregnancy. Her and Rafael had found that they were going to have twins and they were both going to be girls. They were excited and technically the whole squad was. She had been placed on desk duty for the last 3 months of her pregnancy and she was fine with that even though she wanted to still be out on the field.

Munch, Fin and the rest of the squad was getting ready to go on a new case that involved a young woman who was assaulted and raped. In the eyes of Olivia Benson or should I say, Barbara, this was going to be a long day.

After the case was all done Olivia met her husband in the station squad room and they walked out to head home. They were ready to meet their twins already and Olivia had just about enough of this pregnancy.

When they got home. He kissed her and she kissed him they made passionate love together in hope that she could start to labor but in the end, she just wanted to make love this amazing man for giving her the best present ever. Their girls.


	6. Labor and Delivery

Labor and Delivery

It started like any other day. Olivia decided that she was going to go to work just like any other day except she was 9 months pregnant and with twins by this time in any pregnancy you should have been on bed rest but you know with Olivia she wasn't going to have it. Rollins and Fin and the rest of the squad were here and she was heading back to her office. Rafael is in court doing cases as usual. Olivia was walking back to her office and started to feel dizzy. She passed out on the floor in front of her officer Fin and Rollins saw what happen.

Rollins said "call a bus" Fin got on the radio and called it in. Once the paramedics came and were almost here Olivia woke up. She didn't know what happens or what happens to her babies. Then she felt a gush of water from under her. She finally figured out that she was going into labor and would be having the babies soon. Rollins was trying to keep her calm and told Fin to call Rafael to let him know what was going on or at least the courthouse.

An officer came into the courthouse and asked the judge if he could speak to Rafael and the judge granted it. The cop told Raffael that Olivia was on her way to the hospital due to the fact that she passed out and that she was in labor. Rafael scampers out of the courtroom following the officer. Olivia had made it to the hospital and was getting ready to be reeled in. Rafael arrived and asked the nurse where his wife was and she told him. He arrived at Olivia room. Olivia saw him and she cried and was happy to see him. He did the same.

After a couple of hours, the doctor came back and told Olivia it was time to push. This was it they were going to meet their girls.

"Come on baby, just a couple more pushes, you can do it," he whispers in her ear. Their positions switched when the doctor excitedly proclaimed that it was time. Now, she rests against his chest, her legs spread in the stirrups, their hands locked tightly as she pushes back against him and pushes through the contractions. "She's crowning, just a couple more," the doctor says.

Tears stream down both of their faces, the emotion overwhelming even the most painful of moments with the realization that their baby will soon be here. It's two more big pushes, a scream from her, and then the quiet before their baby lets out her first cry.

He presses his face against hers, their tears intermingling on her cheeks, "She's here Liv, our girls are here," he whispers. After he cuts the cord, they lie the newborn on her chest and he stares over her shoulder, knowing that his life is now complete.

They decided on names for the girls.

Baby Harper Grace born at 11:40 am 6lbs 5oz 21 inches  
Baby Malory Christiana born at 11:42 6lbs 6oz 22 inches

Both babies were healthy and that's all they asked for.


	7. The Family Visits

The Family Visits

Rafael and Olivia looked at their girls sleeping so peacefully in their little cribs.

Rafael kissed Olivia on the lips and told her how much he loved her. Olivia told him to bring the rest of the crew back because she knew well they both knew that their family was so excited especially Don Cragen. Don had been like a father to Olivia ever since she didn't know anything about her father except the fact that he raped her mother plus she didn't even know where he was and she didn't care. The only thing she cares was that Don was her father no matter what and that he was the grandfather of her 2 daughters.

Olivia was out of her trance/thought by the time her dad and the rest of the crew came in. They were all smiling and happy to meet the two. Don had this smile on his face when he met his 2 granddaughters. She smiles with tears down her face as Don talked to the girls telling them how he was going to protect his granddaughters. She couldn't have felt happier and more relaxed.


	8. The Twins Come Home

The Twins Come Home

Today was the day that the twins come home. Rafael and Olivia were so happy to leave the hospital and bring the girls home. It had been a long day and they loved there new family and all the support they were getting. They knew that they didn't have to come back to work for a while now and they were going to take that time to settle down with the girls and spend time with them and get to know them better.

Olivia looked at Rafael and kissed him she couldn't get over the fact that she was a mom and that they were a finally a family and that was all she wanted. Seeing Rafael being a father made her heart swell. Olivia "Baby I love you so much and I love our girls. I couldn't ask for a better husband and father to our girls. I'm so happy we are finally home." Rafael looked at her and said the same thing he was so happy to be a father and he was so overwhelmed. They got the girls fed and settle down and then they laid together on the bed cuddling together. They finally fell asleep until Harper decided that it was feeding time in the middle of the night.

Olivia woke up to the cries of Harper and started to get up to go feed her but Rafel woke up and told her that he got it and that he was going to bring her to her so Oliva didn't have to get out of bed. All she could do was smile at him and thank him for doing that for her even though they were both tired and needed their rest. Rafael "Here you go, babe," he said giving Olivia Harper. Olivia took Harper and put her to her breast to feed. She loved looking at her as she fed and Rafael the same. After Haper finished feeding she finally went to sleep. Olivia got up and put her to bed. She finally slid back into bed with Rafael and gave him a kiss and they both fell sound asleep until the next morning.


	9. Alone At Last

Alone At Last

It's been a couple of months since the girls, Olivia and Rafael came home. They were getting big the twins had just turned 4 months old and Olivia had been cleared by her doctor to resume normal sexual activity and she was excited to let Rafael know. They were going to continue to use protection since the twins were still young and they weren't ready to have any more children.

Tonight is the night Olivia said to herself. She waited until Rafael came home she had just fed the girls and they decided that they wanted to have a date night at home. Don volunteered to take the girls so he could spend more time with his granddaughters and his new wife who also wanted to spend time with the girls and Olivia had no objection to it. Don showed up and picked the girls up just in time as Rafael walks into the home. He kissed the girls goodbye and off they went and finally they were alone at last.

Olivia kissed Rafael on the lips and told him how much she missed him and how glad she was that he was home and they couldn't wait to be alone and to make out. Rafael picked up Olivia and carried her to their bedroom. He started to undress Olivia and kiss her more as Olivia did the same to Rafael. As Rafael kissed Olivia, Olivia started to moan and breathing heavy she knew that she was close to losing it and he knew as well. Rafael laid her on the bed and lift her legs over his shoulders and started to suck on her clit. Touching her clit as he began to eat her out. She continues to moan and scream at the feeling of what Rafael was doing. "Mmmm," said Olivia as she came at the feeling Rafael was doing to her. She flipped Rafael over and started to go down on him sucking his cock and giving him pleasure. Rafael started to groan and moan at the feeling he was getting from Olivia. She knew that he was going to cum soon and she couldn't wait to take him and swallow his cum. Olivia moans at the feeling of swallowing him and then she told Rafael to put his cock in her and start to pound her and continue to moan until they both came from the feeling. After each of them had their pleasure they cuddle up on the bed together with Rafael taking care of taking a washcloth and cleaning her before they finally let sleep take over.


	10. Family Time

Family Time

Olivia and Rafael decided that they were going to host the some of the squad members their family to their house for dinner and family time with the twins. The twins were now 8 months and they loved their aunts and uncles even though they were still small. Every time they saw their aunts and uncles they would smile which would cause their parents to smile and laugh at. Olivia and Rafael couldn't wait until they show up so the twins could spend time together. Don showed up first and kissed his daughter on the cheek. He asked her how she was doing and she told him that she was good but tired because the girls were sleeping some days/nights than others but all good. The girls saw their grandfather and smiled at him they loved him to death and he felt the same way. Don took Harper and held her as so cooed back to him and he did the same back to her.

The squad arrived at their house and they took turns sharing the twins passing them over to each other until it was finally time for everyone to eat. The group chated while Olivia went to put the twins to bed. They talked about life and work and how big the twins were getting and how they would be planning on celebrating their birthday soon and then it was finally over and everyone left. Olivia and Rafael finally cleaned up the dishes and put the rest of the food away. He kissed her and they started to make out. They headed to their bedroom to go to bed not before they decided to make love. Rafael carried her to bed. They started to take off each other clothes.

Her hand rested in the middle of his chest. Her thumb and forefinger relished their hold on his chest hair, tracing a slow deliberated path upwards, her eyes followed them, eventually meeting his. Her fingers stroke his jawline causing him to be erotically with his lower body. Her voice becoming husky and quite. Rafael picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Olivia once again shifted her weight towards him as he laid down on top of her. Rafael couldn't hold back a small grown which slipped from his lips. Olivia started to rub her hips towards his hardening cock hearing both of them moaning at the contact. They both smiled. They both started to kiss fighting dominance while scraping her nails across his back. Rafael started to pound her and touching her clit at the feeling they were both giving each other. They finally started to cum together. They laid there breathing hard. They kissed each other and fell asleep.


	11. Reflections

Reflections

Olivia and Rafael were reflecting over their first time they dated and had sex that led to their twins.

Before Olivia could even close the bedroom door, Rafael had begun to unbutton her shirt. Rafael stepped up from behind and reached around her body, trapping Olivia's hands."I want to do that for you," Rafael said. Olivia let his hands drop to his side as Rafael pulled the fabric out from her waistband and continued to unbutton the shirt. As soon as the shirt was open, Rafael's hands began to roam over Olivia's belly and chest, caressing and lightly scratching the skin. Olivia leaned back against her lover, feeling Rafael's erection against her. With a smile playing over his lips, Olivia reached back and ran her hand up and down the length of Rafael's penis. Rafael pulled his body away. "Not so fast, Olivia. I'm the on in charge here right now. Your turn will come later." "I thought it was my turn to come now," Olivia grinned. Rafael's answer was to move his hands to Olivia's nipples, pinching them both at the same time with the thumb and forefinger of each hand. A warm sensation radiated from Olivia's nipples, flowing down until it centered itself in her groin. She wanted to unzip him and give him some release. Rafael had other things on his mind. He walked around to stand in front of Olivia, then pulled Olivia toward him and lowered his mouth to Olivia's chest, taking an erect bud into his mouth and sucking hungrily.

Olivia grabbed Rafael's shoulders, holding him in place. Rafael responded by grabbing Olivia's hands again and pulling them down while he switched his attention to the other nipple. Rafael finally stepped back and slipped the shirt off Olivia's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He ran his fingers along the reddened evidence of their previous unbuckled the belt at Olivia's waist, then undid the button of the zipper and slowly unzipped the pants. Hooking the waistbands of Olivia's thong and pants with his thumbs, Rafael slowly sank to his knees, pulling them down at the same time. Rafael sat back on his haunches as he gazed upon Olivia. Reaching out, he lightly caressed the skin on Olivia's inner thighs before moving his hands higher and capturing her clit. Olivia gasped as Rafael licked her clit. This was what she wanted, she thought, then she amended that; what she really wanted was to have Rafael's mouth on her. "Tell me what you're thinking," Rafael said, smiling. Olivia looked down, brown eyes making contact with brown eyes, both pairs even darker than normal due entirely to the presence of the other. "I want to feel your mouth on me."

"I'd like that." Rafael raised up on his knees and began to slowly lick his way up her clit. "Is this what you had in mind?" "God, yes," she gasped. "I like that." "Do you like this?" Rafael sucked on the taut skin of the underside of the clit. Olivia closed his eyes. Did she like that? What kind of a question was that? Hell, yes, she liked that. she tried to answer Rafael, but her lover now had her clit in his mouth and was sucking on it. When Olivia finally felt the cool air against it, she looked down to see that Rafael was getting ready to take the head of his penis into her clit. "Rafael, you forgot the condom," Olivia shook his head, "I didn't forget it. We don't need it. We both tested negative for everything." "Really? For everything?" "For everything." Rafael closed his mouth over the clit, sucking softly, then sliding his mouth lower and pressing his tongue firmly against the clit before he slid his mouth back upward to tease the ridge around the clit with his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the clit, nipping the ridge with his teeth - hard enough to be felt, but gentle enough not to hurt. He was also busy with his hands. With one hand, he was gently kneading Olivia's clit and with the other, he was lightly caressing Olivia's butt, an action which also helped to hold Olivia in one place. Rafael kept playing with Olivia until he felt it was time for Olivia to get her first taste of anal pleasure.

As Rafael lowered his head as far as he could on Olivia's clit, he managed to get his index finger into his mouth as well and before the spit could dry, he had the finger in place. Sucking hungrily on Olivia, Rafael slowly inserted the tip of his finger inside his lover.

Olivia gasped as she felt Rafael's finger enter her and she practically whimpered as the finger made contact with her butt. Well, now he knew the answer to that. With what Rafael was doing to him, it was impossible to think, so Olivia finally gave up entirely on that idea and just let herself feel.

Rafael could tell that Olivia was getting close to climaxing and he didn't want that happening - yet. He pulled his finger out and once again Olivia made that unusual whimpering sound, followed by a soft "no" as Rafael removed his mouth from her clit and stood to kiss her.

As their kiss ended, Rafael pulled Olivia around and pushed her down on the bed. He then removed Olivia's shoes and socks, then pulled her clothes off. "Roll over and I'll give you a massage," Rafael said. Olivia rolled onto her stomach and let out a long sigh as Rafael straddled his hips and began to knead the muscles at the back of her neck. "That feels really nice." "I thought it would. You looked tense."

"Fighting the rush hour commuters can do that to a person."Olivia closed his eyes and relaxed as Rafael worked his hands over her back. Despite that fact that this was not a sensual massage, Olivia started to feel erotically. If anything, she felt pleasure than before. She briefly thought about asking Rafael to just go on and make her come, but she didn't want to sound as if she was begging for release. If Rafael could handle going a long time without relief, then so could she."Roll over," Rafael's voice was husky as he lifted himself off of Olivia's legs.

Olivia rolled over and Rafael straddled his hips once more as he began to softly stroke the front of her body. Rafael had to keep telling himself to keep away from the obvious erogenous zones, namely Olivia's nipples and clit. He smiled as the thought occurred to him that previous experience had shown him that every inch of Olivia's body was an erogenous zone for him.

"What's so amusing?" Olivia asked. "Nothing." Rafael shifted lower on Olivia's body and moved his hands to her legs, caressing the muscles of her thighs and legs. "Feeling relaxed?" "Oh yeah. Very relaxed." "It looks as if one part of your body wants to make a liar out of you," Rafael said as he ran his finger up Olivia's clit. "That's because you haven't massaged that part yet."

"Is that a fact?

I can't believe that I would accidentally miss such an obviously tense body part."

"Well, you did."

"So it seems."

Rafael lightly touches the g-spot of Olivia's Clit and rubbed the tip with his thumb, grinning as that made Olivia moan softly. Without warning, he lowered his mouth upon the swollen organ, sucking greedily. Olivia grabbed the bedspread with her hands, holding on tightly as Rafael attacked her with his mouth. She found herself thrusting upward, wanting even more contact with Rafael. Wanting, needing a release.

"Don't stop, please don't stop this time," Olivia begged in a whisper. Rafael's answer was to once more insert his finger into Olivia's anus as he sucked on her. Again, there was that whimper, quickly followed by another as Rafael slowly began to move his finger in and out, making sure that each inward stroke pushed against the clit. Rafael glanced up and saw that Olivia was having a difficult time keeping still.

The bedspread was being pulled toward him as she held it in a death grip with each hand. Eyes closed, Olivia was moving her head from side to side and her entire body was quivering. Olivia's thrusts were becoming even more pronounced as she neared her climax and Rafael briefly entertained the thought of stopping right then and letting a few minutes pass before allowing that.

The brief thought went right out the window as Olivia began to come with a strangled cry. Rafael kept sucking and swallowing, taking in all that Olivia gave him, savoring the taste of the younger woman. Olivia tasted as good as Rafael had imagined she would and he lingered over Olivia's clit, sucking on her long after he was spent.

Finally, Rafael lay down on top of John and kissed him on the mouth. Olivia's lips parted and she eagerly pulled Rafael's tongue into his own mouth, sucking hungrily on it before allowing Rafael free reign in there. Rafael broke off the kiss, grinning.

"What's so funny now?"

"I made you scream."

"Did not."

"I did, too. You screamed."

"That was not a scream. And even if it was, it doesn't count because you only said that you would try to make me scream last night." "I don't recall putting a time limit on that."

"It doesn't matter. I didn't scream," Olivia was practically pouting now. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep working on you until you do scream. "Without further word, Rafael was off of Olivia and out the door of the bedroom. Olivia lifted her head to watch him leave, then let it drop back to the bed. That had been incredible and Olivia reasoned that if Rafael's finger had felt that good inside of her, then Rafael's penis would feel even better.

"Now who's smiling?" Rafael asked as he returned to the bedroom. "I was just anticipating what it will be like when...well when you actually enter me." Olivia hoped she didn't look as embarrassed as she felt."They say that anticipation makes things even better. And you will have quite a long time to anticipate that particular activity. I told you yesterday that I want to take my time with you and get you used to anal penetration before we "go all the way" so to say."

"I don't need to get used to anal penetration. Been there already."

"I don't think my finger counts. That's why I bought a few things this afternoon."Olivia raised up on one elbow as Rafael stood beside the bed and emptied the bag that he had brought in from the living room. Olivia had noticed that Rafael had a shopping bag when he had arrived. "You spent a lot of money somewhere," Olivia commented.

"It will be worth it. Believe me."

"Oh, I do. This is familiar." Olivia picked up a very thin vibrator. "Very familiar. I like this."

Rafael's eyes narrowed, "You told me that you had never been with another man before, so how would you know what that feels like?"

"I had a girlfriend once who liked to use one on me. She was pretty wild as far as sex went. That's what I meant about already being used to anal penetration."

"If you're going to criticize everything I buy, then next time, you can do the shopping."

Olivia grinned and dropped the lubricant. "I like everything that you've bought, but I really don't see any need for the other, uh, toys right now. I want you."

"We've already discussed that, Olivia. I don't want for your first time to be painful or to hurt you in any other way."

"We didn't discuss anything. You told me what you , now I'm telling you what I want." Olivia stood and pulled Rafael to her, kissing him hungrily while her hands were busy at the waist of Rafael's pants. In seconds she had her hand on Rafael's penis, stroking it longingly before falling to his knees and taking it into his mouth. She was as unmerciful to Rafael as Rafael had been to her, maybe even more so, because just as she sensed Rafael's body beginning to tense as he neared climax, he stopped and stood.

"If you want any kind of release, then it will have to be found inside me, Rafael." With that, Olivia turned her back on Rafael and pulled back the covers of the bed, then climbed into the bed to wait for stood there, knowing that he had been beaten on this round. He quickly stripped, then grabbed the lubricant from the foot of the bed and got into bed with Olivia.

"Roll over onto your stomach. It's one of the easiest ways for the first time."

"One of the easiest ways, huh? What's the other way?"

For you to be on top. "Olivia smiled, "That sounds nice."

"I'm giving into your demands this far, don't push your luck, okay."

"Don't you want to look at me while we do this?"

"Yes, I do. But, I don't know exactly how that will work, so we'll do it the way I know."

"Rafael, figuring it out will be half the fun. First, we start with you on your back." Olivia sat up and pushed Rafael down onto his back, then she straddled his hips and leaned down to tease a dark nipple with her teeth. "I'm sure that we'll find a way to get what we both want."Rafael remained silent as Olivia's mouth toyed with him, then Olivia feathered kisses along his neck. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be and I think you'll burst if you get any more ready," Olivia said. Rafael nodded as Olivia sat up, then he opened the lubricant and squeezed out a large amount onto his fingers. "Raise up some so I can reach you."Olivia lifted up and squealed as Rafael worked the lubricant around and into her anus. "That's cold."

"Sorry. You'll be warm soon enough." Rafael applied even more lubricant to Olivia, then generously coated his own penis. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Rafael, I've been ready for this for a long time. Now take me," Olivia nodded and held his penis upright as Olivia slowly lowered her body down onto it. "Not too fast at after you take the head...damn, that feels good!" Rafael exclaimed as Olivia took it all in at one time. It was apparent that Olivia was going to do this her own way or no way at all. He looked up at Olivia to see if she was all right.

Olivia's eyes were tightly closed and Rafael couldn't tell if the look on her face was one of pain or extreme pleasure. "Olivia?" he whispered. "Yeah?" Olivia's voice trembled. "You okay?" A million thoughts were running through Olivia's head. Was she okay? Taking Rafael inside of her at once had not been the brightest thing she had ever done. The stinging pain had brought tears to her eyes, but she had experienced worse pain.

This was a good pain because the feelings that came after it were ones that she had never felt before. Rafael's penis was pressing tightly against her anus and the sensations created by that were indescribable. Was she okay? This was what he had dreamt of all these years. Rafael Barba had now claimed her as his own and it was a claiming that Olivia never wanted to end.

"I am wonderfully fine, Rafael. Now what? Which one of us moves first?"

"Well, if I say that you do, then you'll make me go first and if I say that I do, then you'll go first. But, one of us needs to do something or we'll be sitting here like this all night."

"And just how is that bad?" Olivia opened his eyes and looked down at Rafael, thinking that having Rafael in her all night would be quite nice indeed."I don't know, but I'm sure there's a reason.." Rafael gasped, then continued, "Oh, God, Olivia, you should at least warn me before you decide to do something." While Rafael had been busy talking, Olivia had decided to go first and was now slowly moving up and down on Rafael.

"If you don't like it, I can always stop."

"Don't you dare stop now." Rafael was now thrusting in counter-point to Olivia's movements. Olivia was tight and warm and enthusiastic. Rafael reached up and pulled Olivia's upper body down so that he could kiss her and he found himself surrendering his mouth to Olivia's thrusting tongue. Since their mouths were otherwise engaged, Rafael wasn't able to hear Olivia's soft moans, but he felt them against her coupling grew more frantic and Rafael could feel Olivia'swarmth pressing against his belly. He reached for it, encasing it with his hand and stroking it fast and hard. Since he had been so ready for Olivia, he was quite surprised when Olivia violently came first, her warm ejaculation coating both of their bodies.

Rafael could feel Olivia's breath, hot and fast, against his throat and he stopped what he was doing in order to give the shuddering woman time to recover from her orgasm."Oh, God, Rafael, don't stop now. Please don't leave me like this," Olivia begged.

"I thought you wanted me in you all night long?" Olivia groaned, then sat upright, looking down at Rafael, her face flushed and her eyes bright. Despite how good it felt to have Rafael in her, she wanted Rafael to climax and she wanted to see Rafael's face when he did. She raised up slightly, resuming their lovemaking. A shiver ran up his spine as Rafael gently caressed her hips, then he also began to thrust into her once more, the thrusting becoming more urgent as he sought release. Rafael cried out loud as he found that sweet release, shooting load after load of his own semen into Olivia's body.

When he was spent, Olivia lay still on top of him, trying to keep from moving so that Rafael wouldn't slip out."Now, that was a scream," Olivia whispered as she nuzzled Rafael's neck."That was not a scream." "That was a lot closer to a scream then the noise I made,"Olivia shook his head, "Nope. You screamed." "Well, I guess we need to recreate this entire evening just to see which one of us is correct." "I can live with that. But, I think we should shower and eat first."

"That sounds good." Olivia slowly lifted his body off of Rafael's, making a face as she straightened out his legs. "Man, I don't think I ever appreciated the muscle aches that women have gone through in order to be on top like that."Rafael glanced down at himself, relieved to see that there was no evidence of blood on his penis. Hopefully, that also meant that he had not bruised Olivia.

"Are you showering with me?" Olivia asked.

"Of course." Rafael got off the bed and they went into the bathroom where Olivia proceeded to show Rafael that he was just as good at performing oral sex on her in the shower as he had been in the bed.

The next morning, Rafael was smiling happily as he walked into his office. The night and afternoon before had not gone according to his plans but had turned out very well anyway.

Olivia was a passionate, sensual and caring lover who wasn't afraid to go after what he wanted when she wanted it. Rafael had wanted to take his time with John so that he wouldn't physically hurt him in any way. Olivia had decided that having Rafael inside him was what she wanted and she wasn't going to let Rafael's arguments get in the way of her desires. Not that Rafael was complaining. As far as she was concerned, Olivia could be stubborn like that all she pleased. Perhaps the best part had been later in the evening, long after they had eaten dinner. Once they had showered and prepared dinner, they had lingered over dinner, talking. Rafael had then demonstrated some sign language to Olivia and the next thing they knew, it was ten o'clock. Again, Olivia had been demanding, insisting on performing oral sex on Rafael until he came, then allowing Rafael to have his way. They ended the evening with Olivia on her stomach and Rafael entering her once again. Rafael had taken his time, making his strokes long and easy. He came a long time before Olivia did, though and he offered to perform oral sex on Olivia once more. Olivia had refused, insisting that Rafael remain right where he was while he used his hand. Rafael reached around and brought Olivia to climax that way, resting against his lover's back. It didn't take long for Olivia to come, and afterward, she snuggled backward against Rafael, holding Rafael's arm against her body.

"Can't we just lay like this for a little while?" Olivia asked.

Even though he wasn't erect, it still felt nice to be inside of Olivia, so Rafael said yes. What he hadn't counted on was falling asleep. When the alarm went off at five, he awoke to find himself still inside Olivia. As Olivia slowly awakened, she realized that Rafael was still in position and she wiggled her butt against Rafael, giving him an obvious invitation to take her once more. Rafael found himself instantly hard and he didn't need much persuading to take make love to Olivia once again. Afterward, it was his turn to prove to Olivia that he could perform oral sex just as well in the shower as he could in bed.

"I think someone had a good day off from work." Amanda Rollins said to Fin as they began to go through the paperwork. Rollins eyed Rafael carefully, then smiled, "He looks like the cat that ate the canary, only he isn't feeling the least bit guilty about it."

"So, ADA Barba, did you have fun yesterday?" Amanda asked.

Rafael nodded, "I most certainly did. Did you have a good time on your day off?"

Rafael had spent his time off with Olivia, then she hoped that he had finally found the happiness that he so rightly deserved.


	12. The Girl's First Birthday

It was the girl's birthday and they couldn't believe how fast this day had come. It just seemed like yesterday the girls were born and now they were celebrating. I can't believe it's the girl's first birthday already said, Olivia. Me too said, Rafael, they all got ready for the party they invited all their friends, family and the squad. Don showed up to take the girls and give them kisses they love their grandfather. There smiles on their faces when he always showed up and Olivia couldn't get over that. Their aunt Amanda and uncle Carisi showed up with their daughter. I should mention that Carisi adopted Amanda's little girl Jessie and now he's a daddy to this little girl and he loves it. But that is another story.

Everyone was having a great time they were showing the girls with gifts and love. They sang happy birthday. The girls were smiling and laughing. As the party was winding down the girls were getting tired. Rafael took one of the girls and uncle Carisi took the other one back upstairs to take a nap while Olivia and Amanda stay downstairs to talk.

"How do you like being a father to Jessie?" said Rafael. "I love it," said Carisi. "I always wanted to be a father to her the first time I met her. I knew the first moment when Amanda and I were hanging out after Jessie was born and after everything with her father. I knew her father wouldn't want to be in her life since he was always busy with his job and going overseas all the time and he knew that it wouldn't have been the best for her." "Same here," Said Rafael. "When Olivia told me that she was pregnant I was in shock. I always knew I wanted children. But with my job I knew it was going to be hard. But I was willing and I couldn't wait. Then I found out that she was having twins I was thrilled." Said Rafael.

Olivia and Amanda were talking about what it's like being moms together and how their man's love be a father. "I couldn't ask for a better guy, " Said Olivia "Me too," Said, Amanda. "I love seeing him with Jessie how they interact with each other. He loves being her father and he's a good father to her even though he's not her biological father she totally has her finger wrapped around him. They both laughed. They heard Rafael and Carisi coming back down the stairs and both girls were sound asleep. Jessie was sound asleep laying on the other couch in Olivia's living room while the rest of the group sat together they were talking and hanging out before they decided that it was time for them to go. Carisi picked up Jessie and carried her. She snuggled into her father's neck. He kissed her. They said their goodbyes and Olivia and Rafael went back upstairs to go to bed.


	13. Don's Wedding

Olivia and Rafael was getting ready for her father's wedding. It's been a long time since Don had dated yet alone remarried after his wife died a long time ago. He missed his wife but he knew that with his new soon to be wife he was happy and so was Olivia. Oliviamissed her mom but she was happy that her dad was finally going to be happy again with another women. She was perfect for the both of them and their family. Her name is Eileen Switzer and they met at a police function she was a reporter journalist who works with the police and detectives. She was receiving and award for a under cover mission that turned into a major bust for the NYPD. Don fell in love with her. They started dating and hanging out almost all the time and then when Don was getting ready to retired she surprised him with a 6 month cruise to travel around the world. After the cruise and all the dates they went on he knew that he wanted to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her. He told his daughter that he was ready to settle down again and remarried this women and Olivia said that she was ready for another mother figure in her life even though she was a mother herself. She love Eileen and Eileen loved her and her son. Eileen was happy to become a grandmother to the girls.

She loved the girls and the girls loved her. Don was waiting for is wedding to start he was thinking back on the night that he proposed to Eileen he took her out and she was wondering what was going on because it was a little different and they went out to dinner and then the walk to Central Park and finally got down on one knee. He proposed to her and she said yes. Olivia told Rafael that she was so happy to see her father finally get remarried and Rafael felt the same with his father-in-law. They were all dressed and the girls too and they started to head to the church for the wedding. The wedding started and they said their I do's and their vowels finally the minister said Don you may kiss your bride and Don did. Now I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Donald Cragen. They left to head to their wedding reception and then to their honeymoon and to spend the rest of their lives together. During their reception Don danced with Olivia and kissed her she told her dad how happy she was for him and that their family was together again. They had an amazing night celebrating with their family, friends and squad. It was a perfect night even the girls had fun. They love seeing their grandfather happy and now they were getting a grandmother.

Note: I'm jumping around where some of the stories are not the same as others and adding more characters in then what I have posted originally in the story. Also at this time I'm planning on going to California next week. So I will be out for 10 days but hope to write more and get some more info. Also i'm going to be going another blog for my California trip and I will also post more information about it when I get it set up. or also on my tumbler.


	14. The Shooting

Today started like anyday. But today was going to change the lives of many. It was the morning of April 22nd Olivia and Rafael were at the station when call came in as shots fired. They realised it was one of the victims that was shot and there was a hostage situation going on from it.They arrived on scene and took charge. They went inside and tried to talk the suspect down and then the radio echoed with 10-13 10-13 shots fired at police. Rafael was hit. They rushed him to the hospital and Olivia was in tears it didnt look good.


	15. Hospital

Oliva and the rest of the squad and their daughters showed up at the hospital. They were waiting for word on Rafael. Oliva was scared she knew that it wasnt good and she thought he was going to die. She needed to calm down. Carisi told her to take a breath as they sat down together and he took one of the girls.

After a couple of hours the doctor showed up. Family of Barba the doctor said. Olivia said yeah thats us. He said "Mrs. Barba your husband was touch and go. We have controlled and stopped the bleeding as well fixed what happen. The good news is he is alive and he will make it. The bad news is due to the loss of fluid and blood and even after replacing all of it he's still in a comma".

Oliva heart stopped and she cried. Both happy and relived tears but also sad tears because there was a chance that he could not wake out of the comma. She knew that she just needed to pray.


	16. Recovery

After the doctor came in and talked to Olivia and the rest of the family. Oliva asked the doctor if it was ok to go back and visit him. He said yes. So Olivia walked back to his room and saw him. She started to cry. Tears steaming down her face seeing him laying in the bed. His mother was standing in the corner of the room as Olivia pushed the chair to his bedside. She grabbed his hand and held it. Talking to him telling him how much she loved him and how the twins miss their father. She kissed his lips and brushed the hair from his face.

She couldnt wait until he could wake up and get better so they could get out of here. Carisi and Rollins still had the twins and they decided to take them back to the house. After 2 weeks in the hospital Rafael started to come out of the coma. He open his eyes for the first time and looked at Olivia. He said "Olivia I love you". She heard that and started bawling. She was so happy to see him awake. After a couple more days he was finally able to leave and start his recovery back home.


	17. Vacation

Olivia was happy after everything that had happen her and Rafael and the rest of their family they were going to take a vacation. Rafael was fully recover and the girls were happy to have their dad back.

They decided to go to the Outer Banks and spend time as a family. Olivia, Rafael, the twins, her father and step-mother. They decided to stay for 2 weeks and it gave them time to catch up as a family. Spending time at the beach and board walk as well as going to dinner together.

Olivia loved this and so did Rafael. Olivia said "I love you and im so happy that we are doing this. We so needed this not just us but as a family." "Just look at the girls playing with their grandparents. Dad is really enjoying his self. They look so happy together." Rafael said "I totally agree with you. I love you too."


	18. Our Anniversary

"Today was mine and Rafael's anniversary" said Olivia. "We been married for over 6 years now with 2 twin girls. I couldnt be more blessed then ever". We decided to do a weekend trip out to Jersey for our anniversary and my dad was going to take the girls for the weekend. "I couldnt wait" said Olivia. It was now five and Rafael was dued home. Just about now I heard the door open and slamed shut. "Honey i'm home. Where are the girls"? Said Rafael. "Hey baby" said Olivia said. "They are with dad. He said he would take them for the weekend so we could have our 3 day weekend anniversary trip". "Ok sounds good" said Rafael. We were already packed we just needed to leave and head up there.

We arrived at our hotel and our room and got all situated and decided to lay in bed together. I knew we wernt going to get any sleep. We hadnt had a chance to have a lot of sex together because of the girls, our latest vacation and Rafael getting shot and recovering. But tonight was the night that we were going to let loose. After getting into bed together we decided to kiss each other and take each other clothes off. One arm wrapped around my back, Rafael pulled me close and engaged in a deep kiss, his lips pressed mine and that tingle of excitement riding inside. He opened my mouth and probed his tongue in, trying to ease my lips apart. Rafael broke and started to nibble at my neck and started sucking on my neck. I started to moan. Him whispering in my ear asking me if it felt good. I couldn't even respond to his actions as I was too turned on. I could feel myself getting very wet more like soaked down between my legs. I started to moan again. I was totally ready for him to take me.

I threw my head back at the feeling. I could feel him taking my shirt and Rising it over me. He picked me up I put me on the bed and started to take my bra and pants off. My boy shorts or so. And they sell him smile at me from this. He asked me if he did this to me and I said yes. He told me to spread my legs open and to let me feel. He removed my search panties and slowly lowered his head at my crotch like in all the juices off of my pussy. Biting and sucking the clit after I come. He lifted his head and kissed me. I learned in his mouth as I tasted myself on him.

He opened my legs again as he took his fingers and put them inside of me. I started to walk and weather at the feeling. I could feel myself getting ready to squirt really hard at this. My breath became labored at the feeling. He grabbed my breast and started sucking on them as he flicking his tongue on my little buds, his teeth biting them as well. He started to stroke me again. I sat up and started to move his clothes and his pants and boxers. I start stroking his cock and giving him pleasure hearing him learn turns me on even more. I couldn't wait to feel this inside me.

He finally plunged in me rocking me hard. The feeling was amazing and this was what I totally needed. He finally gave his all and released his seed in me.

We kissed some more and he and looked at each other and said at the same time Happy Anniversary babe.


	19. Back To Work

Olivia and Rafael had an amazing anniversary and it was time to head back home to go back to work. Olivia said "I had a great time. I dont want this to end. I had a great three days spending time with you." "Same here" said Rafael. They both knew they had to get back to the twins. The twins were now 5 already and they had decided to talk about having more kids but as of right now their twins came first and then work. But thats going to be a whole other chapter.

They arrived at work and her team was so happy to see them back. It looked to be an intresting day but a normal day.

The call came in for a rape victim and it was time to go back to work. They went to the scene and took the victims statement and so forth before heading back home at the end of shift.


	20. Talk of Having More

Rafael and Olivia talked about having more children. The girls were now 6 and it had been a while. They wanted to try for a boy.

"Hey baby" said Olivia. "Hey" said Rafael. "Do you want more kids"? "Yes" said Rafael. "How about we start trying for more who knows maybe we get pregnant. If not we can always talk about adopting". Said Rafael. "Ok" said Olivia.


	21. Pregnant With Baby Number 3

After talking for a couple months to almost a year. We decided to try for another one and we just found out were pregnant. I couldnt wait to tell Rafael said Olivia. Im so excited. He was due home soon after a very long trial and the twins missed their daddy.

About 2 hours later Rafael arrived home. Olivia was in the living room as he walked in. He kissed his wife and his kids. "Hey baby" said Rafael. "How was your day." Mine was good said Olivia. "I have a surprise for you but we are going to have to wait." I cant wait said Rafael. Rafael went up stairs to their bedroom to shower and change. Before coming back down to them and for us to eat dinner together and to put the kids to sleep before they talked about the surprise.

After dinner was done and everyone was finish. The kids got their bath and fell asleep, the house locked up and lights turned off. Rafael and Olivia headed to their room for his suprise.

"Hey babe, I got a surprise for your" said Oliva. "Open it" she said. "What did you get me" said Rafael. He open the gift and there was a onesie that said "Hi daddy coming soon". Olivia watch his face light up and she started to cry at his reaction. His wife was pregnant again and he was going to be a father again. They had talked about trying again and shes finally pregnant. "Mmmm babe I love you so much" Rafael said as he kissed his wife. "I love you too". I cant wait to meet this new little one said the both of them. They decided to end the night with hot passionate sex before falling asleep. They would tell the twins later on. What they didnt know was how fast this was going to take a turn.


End file.
